


Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, entren con cuidado

by lupin_itis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Gen, Hogwarts is a College | University, Hufflepuff, in hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupin_itis/pseuds/lupin_itis
Summary: Karu y Mochi son dos alumnas que llegan a la Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.Básicamente esto es un crackfic de una amiga y yo en Hogwarts because we love Harry Potter.
Kudos: 1





	Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, entren con cuidado

**Author's Note:**

> Mochi es @lunorichi en instagram.
> 
> Check her work she's amazinggg

\- ¡Espera! – una voz chilló en la estación de King Cross.

\- Mochi, vamos a perder el tren si no te das prisa, ¡vamos! – respondió la otra chica adelantada, con su flequillo y pelo castaño al ritmo de sus pisadas.

\- Dios, no me creo que vayamos a Hogwarts por fin, Karu…– la morena corrió y por fin alcanzó a su amiga.

Muy nerviosas y contentas a la vez llegaron por los pelos al Hogwarts Express. Compraron varias chucherías estrafalarias y estuvieron charlando sobre su nueva etapa en la prestigiosa Universidad Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Una vez en el castillo, las dos fueron seleccionadas para la casa de Hufflepuff. Nada sorprendidas por esta elección, se sentaron en la mesa de su casa y empezaron a cenar, ya marcadas con su broche característico de la mofeta amarilla.

La profesora Sprout llevó a todos los estudiantes de la casa a su sala común, donde les explicó cómo funcionaba el sistema de habitaciones. " _Con un poco de suerte, seremos compañeras_ ", pensó Karu.

\- Ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones y acabar de instalarse.

Las dos chicas corrieron a averiguar dónde estaban sus habitaciones y, efectivamente, les había tocado ser compañeras de habitación. Era una habitación rodeada de plantas, con cómodas enormes y cuatro camas adornadas con cortinas amarillas. Desempacaron sus cosas e intentaron dormir, aunque la emoción las embriagaba.

Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, y no podían estar todos más emocionados. Mochi cursaba Artes Plásticas y Karu Ciencias de la Música, pero como estaban en Hogwarts también cursaban asignaturas de magia.

La primera asignatura común era Hechizos, y después cada uno se iba a su respectiva aula universitaria. En Hechizos, Mochi vislumbró que un chico moreno vestido de negro con un broche de serpiente se sentaba en última fila. La pelinegra intentó no mirarlo demasiado para no desconcentrarse en su primera clase, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese cabello brillante medio rizado.

\- Tía, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No has cogido tu varita– dijo Karu, sacándole de su mente onírica

\- Ay nena perdón, estaba distraída– Mochi intentó seguir la clase sin mucho éxito

\- ¿¡Distraída en Regulus Black?!– aunque estaba susurrando, a Mochi le sonó como un grito atronador

\- No me digas que es él... – dijo agachando la cabeza, volviendo a leer los apuntes que había tomado minutos atrás intentando conjurar Wingardum Leviosa

\- Disculpa Scott, lo estás haciendo mal... Es Leviosa, no Leviosá– una voz más grave se escuchó en tercera fila. Regulus se había acercado a observar qué hacían los nuevos alumnos, y había visto como Mochi no conseguía lograr el conjuro

\- U-Uhm... – tartamudeó la morena– Gracias, Black– y se puso ligeramente roja.

Karu soltó una risita soplona y Mochi la miró con odioso amor

El profesor Flitwick se puso recto y dijo:

\- Bueno, chicos, clase terminada. Los de primer curso, ¡muy bien! Qué sepan que estoy a su disposición si lo necesitan

Toda la clase empezó a levantarse para irse, y Karu no dejaba de reírse disimuladamente.

\- Ay es que, ¡eres un caso! Mira que fijarte precisamente en un Black... ¡Es un Slytherin!

\- Cállate, no seas estúpida. No todos lo Slytherin siguen a Riddle... Además, ¿no es ese que camina por el pasillo su hermano mayor? – Mochi se sorprendió al fijarse bien, vestía con una camiseta de un grupo de música rock Muggle, unos pitillos y unas botas negras; pero su broche no era una serpiente, era un león.

\- Es... – Karu casi grita - Es Sirius Black. ¿¡Y es GRYFFINDOR!? Qué guapo... – la castaña se embobó un poco en sus pensamientos, pero después volvió a la realidad gracias a su reloj –Mierda, son ya y cinco, ¡Llego tarde a Lenguaje Musical! – Karu se apresuró – ¡Nos vemos luego! ¿Comedor? – y salió de la clase de Hechizos

\- ¡Y yo tengo Dibujo Anatómico! ¡Claro, nos vemos luego! – las dos chicas salieron disparadas en direcciones opuestas

Sirius no pudo evitar mirarlas y exclamar un:

\- Anda, chicas nuevas - y soltó una pequeña carcajada


End file.
